Warriors Lemons- Rated Ma!
by WarriorssXWarriors
Summary: Decided to start making Warriors Lemons. Taking Requests! RATED MA WARRIOR CATS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME


"Leafpool?" Crowfeather's voice meowed. "Do you want to go back to the clans?"  
Leafpool was looking back from where they had come from. She had a sad look on her face, but shook her head.  
"No, Crowfeather. I'm fine. Let's keep going." She assured him and started to walk again.  
They walked together in silance for a while, and Crowfeather was sure that Leafpool must be thinking of Thunderclan  
and her clanmates.  
"It's getting late. We better find shelter." Crowfeather finally said, looking up at the dark sky.  
Leafpool just nodded unhappily.

The two cats found a nice cozy cave. Crowfeather found a bit of moss and lined it on the floor of the cave.  
"Leafpool?" Crowfeather meowed as the two were settling down.  
"Mm?" Was Leafpool's dull reply.  
"I love you." The dark grey cat said, his ice blue eyes looking at the brown she-cat.  
It was the first time since they left the clans did Leafpool smiled. "I love you too, Crowfeather. With all my  
heart. I'd stay with you forever." She meowed, licking Crowfeather's ear.  
"And do you know what we'd do every night when we're alone?" Crowfeather asked. He had been too afraid to ask her,  
what if she said no? But Crowfeather knew that Leafpool was in heat and he was dying to plunge himself into her.  
"What?" Leafpool asked.  
"Mate." Crowfeather whispered and as fast as lightning, flipped Leafpool over so her belly was exposed to him.

Leafpool has let out a yelp of surprise when she was flipped over, but the yelps were changed to moans of pleasure.  
Crowfeather had started to lick around the tender folds of her core.

"Ohh...oh Crowfeather!" The brown tabby she-cat gasped as Crowfeather plunged his tounge inside her. He licked her  
walls as far as he could reach.

Leafpool let out a small whimper as the dark grey cat withdrew his raspy tounge. She used to him being inside her,  
now her core felt so cold.

The dark grey tom looked at Leafpool. "You don't need to worry. Something even better is coming." He meowed.  
That's when Leafpool saw it. Crowfeather's member was unsheathed.

The brown tabby she-cat went a bit closer and started to suck on Crowfeather's member. He let out moans of pleasure  
as Leafpool started to deep-throat. His member got larger and larger, until it was almost the size of half his  
tail.  
Soon, the whole of Crowfeather's member was in Leafpool's mouth. "Thi..this is huge!" She managed to say as she  
started to suck.  
"Oh..oh Leafpool! You're wonderful at this!" Crowfeather moaned and unleashed a wave of cum.  
There was so much Leafpool had to spit some out after she had swallowed the most she could.

"That was amazing, Leafpool." Crowfeather murmured.  
Leafpool nodded, standing up.

That gave Crowfeather an idea. "Leafpool." He started. "Close your eyes. I've got a big surprise for you."

Leafpool shut her eyes and immediately, Crowfeather mounted her. Grasping the brown she-cat's scruff, he plunged  
his long member into Leafpool's tight ass.

Leafpool's eyes shot open. She yowled in pain and tears streamed from her eyes as Crowfeather pounded into her.  
The dark grey tom was humping her, pulling in and out of her tight ass.

Soon, Leafpool's howls of pain turned to moans of pleasure.  
"Ohh! Crowfeather, go faster, harder!" She cried.  
"As you wish, my darling." Crowfeather said, smirking.  
He slowly went out of Leafpool until his long member was almost out, then slammed into her until his whole member  
was inside her and their hips where grinding each other.  
Leafpool screeched in pain and blood flowed down her ass. But Crowfeather kept going.  
He started to hump her, making her scream and cry even more. But Crowfeather knew Leafpool was enjoying it. She had  
to be.  
"Talk dirty to me!" Crowfeather gasped.  
"Oh, Crowfeather! Tear me out with that gigantic dick of yours! I want it inside my tail hole forever! I want to  
have your kits!" Leafpool cried.  
"L-Leafpool! I'm gonna cum..!" Crowfeather screeched and let out a load of hot, steaming cum into Leafpool's ass.

After a while, Crowfeather and Leafpool were exhausted. They fell asleep, connected with Crowfeather's dick in  
Leafpool's tight pussy.


End file.
